Tu te rappelles ?
by TheMockingPiaf
Summary: Tony raconte pour la millionième fois les mêmes histoires à Steve, qui l'écoute patiemment.


_Hello les gens !_

 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, si ce n'est merci à **Skaelds** pour sa première lecture (même si elle n'a pas eu la fin tout de suite !), et bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Tu te rappelles notre premier baiser ?

Je ne le vois pas hocher la tête, mais je sens son acquiescement. Alors je continue, je raconte encore une fois l'histoire, parce que c'est l'une de mes préférées. Et même s'il l'a vécue et que je l'ai répétée un million de fois, il ne proteste pas, il ne proteste jamais.

-C'était après l'attaque de Loki. Bruce m'a hurlé dessus pour me ramener à la vie, et en voyant ton visage, j'ai commencé à raconter n'importe quoi. J'ai demandé si quelqu'un m'avait fait de la réanimation, mais personne n'a répondu. Et après le shawarma, lorsque tout le monde est parti, tu m'as retenu pour me parler. Je pensais que tu allais t'excuser de m'avoir mal jugé, mais tu m'as demandé pardon pour ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, et j'ai paniqué. Tu as pris mon visage entre tes mains et tu m'as embrassé, doucement, très délicatement, comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile du monde. Mon cerveau s'est arrêté, mon cœur aussi, et c'est devenu tout mou dans mes genoux. Tu t'es reculé lentement, m'as regardé dans les yeux et j'ai lu de la peur dans ton regard. Alors j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de ta nuque et je t'ai embrassé, encore, plus fort.

Je ne le vois pas bouger, mais je sens son sourire. Alors je continue, je pose une nouvelle question, même si je sais qu'il se souvient de tout aussi bien, et même peut-être mieux que moi.

-Tu te rappelles notre première nuit ?

Je ne le vois pas hocher la tête, mais je sens son acquiescement. Alors je continue, je raconte encore une fois l'histoire, parce que c'est celle qui me donne le plus de frissons quand j'y repense. Et même s'il était là et que je l'ai répétée un million de fois, il ne proteste pas, il ne proteste jamais.

-Tu m'as fait patienter près d'un mois, même si je te poussais un peu plus chaque jour. Tu voulais être sûr que je ne jouais pas avec toi. Et puis, un soir, lorsque je t'ai raccompagné à ton étage, tu m'as proposé de rester. J'étais à la fois profondément heureux et très anxieux, parce que je voulais que tu y prennes autant de plaisir que moi et que tu souffres le moins possible. Ce fut l'une des nuits les plus merveilleuses de toute ma vie. Te voir ainsi, offert, les joues délicieusement rouges, la peau légèrement luisante, le souffle court, les cuisses ouvertes, perdu dans les affres du plaisir, gémissant mon nom… Je ne t'avais jamais trouvé aussi beau.

Je ne le vois pas bouger, mais je sens son sourire. Alors je continue, je pose une nouvelle question, même si je ne doute pas un instant qu'il se remémore tout encore mieux que moi.

-Tu te rappelles ta demande en mariage ?

Je ne le vois pas hocher la tête, mais je sens son acquiescement. Alors je continue, je raconte encore une fois l'histoire, parce que je la trouve toujours aussi émouvante, même après toutes ces années. Et même s'il en était l'instigateur et que je l'ai répétée un million de fois, il ne proteste pas, il ne proteste jamais.

-C'était un soir de printemps. Tu m'avais entraîné dans Central Park pour une de ces promenades dont tu étais friand, et j'avais suivi sans me poser de questions, parce que je t'aurais suivi dans l'enclos des fauves si tu m'avais demandé de le faire. Le soleil se couchait doucement, les oiseaux chantaient, l'air était doux. Nous avons marché longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les premières étoiles apparaissent, puis tu t'es arrêté au bord du lac baigné dans la lumière orangée du couchant, tu as sorti quelque chose de ta poche et tu as mis un genou en terre. J'ai commencé à paniquer, mais tu as posé sur moi un regard très doux, rassurant, tendre, et lorsque tu m'as demandé d'une voix chargée d'émotion de devenir ton mari, j'ai pleuré en disant « oui ». Tu t'es relevé, tu as passé l'anneau à mon doigt et tu m'as embrassé avec plus d'amour et de tendresse que jamais.

Je ne le vois pas bouger, mais je sens son sourire. Alors je continue, je pose une nouvelle question, même si je sais parfaitement que sa mémoire est plus fidèle et exacte que la mienne.

-Tu te rappelles notre mariage ?

Je ne le vois pas hocher la tête, mais je sens son acquiescement. Alors je continue, je raconte encore une fois l'histoire, parce que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et même s'il était présent et que je l'ai répétée un million de fois, il ne proteste pas, il ne proteste jamais.

-On s'est mariés dans la lumière éclatante d'un après-midi d'été, au milieu d'un grand champ recouvert de fleurs, sous un immense chapiteau blanc. Il n'y avait que nos amis proches, les Avengers et quelques autres, et pourtant la fête a été l'une des plus réussies de toute ma vie. Tu m'as dit oui, je t'ai dit oui, nous avons échangé nos alliances et tu m'as embrassé pendant une éternité, si bien que je n'avais plus de souffle, mais je m'en fichais comme de mon premier circuit imprimé. J'étais tout à toi, pour toujours, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Nous avons dansé jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, puis tu m'as ramené chez nous et nous avons fait l'amour comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité.

Je ne le vois pas bouger, mais je sens son sourire. Alors je continue, je pose une nouvelle question, même si ses souvenirs sont certainement beaucoup plus précis que les miens.

-Tu te rappelles quand tu es tombé ?

Je ne le vois pas hocher la tête, mais je sens son acquiescement. Alors je continue, je raconte encore une fois l'histoire, parce que j'ai besoin de lui dire toute la détresse que j'ai ressentie ce jour-là. Et même si c'est sa mort et que je l'ai répétée un million de fois, il ne proteste pas, il ne proteste jamais.

-C'était en mission. Mon casque était tombé et mon réacteur avait été mis hors service par un robot beaucoup plus évolué que ceux que nous avions l'habitude de combattre. Il visait ma tête, je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais condamné. Et puis tu t'es jeté devant moi et tu as pris le tir à ma place. J'ai hurlé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite, j'étais trop occupé à écouter tes derniers mots. Tu m'as dit « je t'aime, Tony », et quand je t'ai traité d'imbécile, tu m'as simplement répondu « la vie sans toi n'a pas de sens ». Et puis tu as fermé tes beaux yeux bleus et tu as cessé de respirer. Et moi, et moi je pleurais toujours, j'étais mort avec toi.

Je ne le vois pas bouger.

Il ne peut pas, il ne peut plus.

Son absence me ronge, me broie, me détruit.

Doucement, je caresse son nom, gravé dans le marbre blanc de sa stèle.

 _Steven Grant Stark-Rogers_

Cela fait trois ans qu'il est mort, trois ans que je viens chaque jour sur sa tombe, trois ans que je porte chaque matin un bouquet de roses blanches pour décorer sa stèle, trois ans que je raconte les mêmes histoires.

Notre premier baiser.

Notre première nuit.

Sa demande en mariage.

Le jour où nous nous sommes dit oui.

Sa mort.

Je pleure pour de vrai, maintenant.

Il était ma maison, mon foyer, ma vie.

Je suis vide sans lui.

* * *

 _They say home is where your heart is,_

 _but what if my heart is six feet underground with you ?_


End file.
